Sally's Birthday
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: It's Sally Birthday and Percy Forgot. Good story R&R For my mommy's Birthday!


**I'm back again! This is dedicated to my Mommy! She's awesome and it's her birthday today! Love you Mommy! Happy Birthday! **

**Its Sally's Birthday and Percy forgot now him, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico try to make it the best. (P.s there's no Paul) and Nico & Thalia are dating, I put Nico as 16 and Thalia never joined the hunters. Percy's also 16**

**I don't own Percy Jackson **

**Percy's POV**

Today was August 15, that date rung a bell…I just can't seem to remember it though. I check my calendar…Nothing**. **Maybe Annabeth would know. I got up and walked over the Athena cabin. I saw the normal. Blond boys and girls reading, or writing, and of course Annabeth working surrounded with papers and pens.

"Hey Wise girl, do you know what today is?" I asked walking over to her.

"Yes! I have so much planning to do! Nico is getting the cake and Thalia is getting the decorations, Grover's making sure she's at the apartment in time, and I'm planning the location and time, and you're getting the present right?" Annabeth looked at me expectantly. Wait…What? Decorations? Presents? Locations? What's going on?

Annabeth looked at my confused expression "You don't know what today is?"

"Um…No?"

"For gods sake Percy! It's your mothers Birthday!" Oh no…That's what August 15 is… mom!

"Oh gad! How could I forget? She my mom! I'm the worst son ever!" I sat down on Annabeth's bed with my head in my hands.

"It's okay Seaweed Brain, We have this all figured out, We convinced Chiron to let us go to your apartment for a couple hours as long as were escorted by someone, Grover leaves at 3 and Nico's getting the cake and Thalia is buying decorations, and you have to get a present before" She looked at her watch "Five. That's when we leave, your mom gets home from the candy shop at five thirty so well have to hurry, Okay?"

"Okay, Thanks Annabeth" I ran out of the cabin and headed towards mine.

Now the present…what should I get my mom that's at camp? A card? No, A sword? Defiantly no…this is harder then I thought…I went over to the big house, maybe Chiron had any ideas. I passed arts and crafts…maybe I could make her something?... No I'm too old for that.

"Hey Chiron?" I walked up to Chiron, He was in his wheelchair act right now because there were some new 8 year olds and he probably didn't want to scare them.

"Yes Percy?"

"I don't know what to get for my mom's birthday, any ideas?" He thought for a minute, "Sorry Percy I can't think of anything"

"It's okay I'll find something" I walked away and went back to my cabin

I got out a couple Drachmas and threw one in my fountain "Grover Underwood" I said nice and clear

I coin shimmered and the picture of Grover showed up

"Hey Grover!" I yelled and he turned around "Percy!"

"Hey Grover, wait what are you doing?" He was in a dark room with only a faint light ball that was on.

"I have to be following your moms remember?"

"Oh yeah…" It was kinda creepy that Grover was following my mom…all well

"Hey Grover I can't think of anything to get my mom for her birthday, got any ideas?"

"Um…How about jewelry or something like that?"

"Good idea, Thanks G-Man"

"Welcome Purse" Grover faded away

Now what? Wait what time is it? I looked on my watch that read four thirty. Oh no I only had half an hour to find my mom a present…I walked around camp until I reached the beach.

What am I going to do? I can't even get my own mother a birthday present! I sighed. She's my only mom and I can't even manage to get her a birthday present. I decided to put my feet in the water to calm myself. I guess I'll just have to tell everyone I couldn't find anything. I went back to my cabin to grab a hoodie just in case. Even in the summer New York was a little cold. I walked over to my buck and grabbed my orange hoodie and was halfway out the door when I saw something shiny. I stopped and walked back over to my buck and I saw a black leather box. I opened it and I saw a pair of earrings. They were a sea green and they had little designs on them too. They looked awesome, this was something my mom would were, they looked expensive, Very expensive, like real gold and diamonds. I shut the box, who sent this? I noticed a sea green letter, Wait…Sea Green? I opened the letter

_Percy,  
I had a feeling you would need these. Tell your mother Happy Birthday._

_Poseidon _

Wait…Dad sent these? I thought back…oh I guess next time I shouldn't think about my problems in the water next time should I?

"Thanks Dad" I said aloud

I ran off to the Athena Cabin and looked inside _dang it _Annabeth wasn't in here. I then ran off to the Hades and Zeus cabin, they were empty too.

"Percy!" I heard a yell, and then I saw Nico running towards me.

"Percy were about to leave, Come on!" Nico stared running up the hill

"Wait up Nico!" I started running after Nico

I saw Thalia and Annabeth loading up the van and getting in. "Hurry up boys!" Thalia called out

Nico and I jumped in the van.

"Percy what did you get your mom?" Annabeth asked worriedly

I reached in my pocket and brought out the little box and handed it to Annabeth, who opened it

She gasped "Percy! Where did you get these there're beautiful!"

I smiled "It's a secret" Annabeth then passed it Thalia who gasped and then handed it to Nico "Cool" he handed it back to me

I pocketed it then something popping up in my head "How's Grover getting there?"

"He's sneaking in your mom's truck" Nico answered

"That's nice" I said

By the time we got there it was 5:15

"Kay, me & Nico will grab the decorations, Percy you grab the cake and Annabeth open the door"

I gave Annabeth the keys and we all went upstairs to my apartment and we started setting up. I put her present on the coffee table. And helped set up the cake.

It was now 5:35 "My mom's going to be here any minute!"

We all hid around the apartment about 5 minutes later I heard the door open "I don't think Percy's home Grover I think he forgot…" The light turned on and we jumped up yelling "Surprise!"

"Oh-Percy!" she ran over to me and hugged me

"Hi Mom"

"Thank you so much!" she let go of me and gave everyone else similar hugs.

We brought out the cake and sang to her "Happy Birthday to you" My mom was crying (Happy Tears) and thanked us. When we gave her, her present she nearly started crying again.

"Were did you guys get it?" My mom asked wiping tears from her face

"Percy" Annabeth said, my mom then turned to me

"Where did you find this Percy?"

"It's a secret" I said hugging her

"Thank-you so much" My mom said. We had called Chiron and we were all spending the night at the apartment tonight.

I hugged my mom one last time before bed and whispered in her ear "Dad said Happy Birthday" I quickly walked to my room but turned slightly to see her frozen

"Love you mom!" I yelled from my room (which I would be sleeping on my couch while I gave Annabeth my bed)

**Thanks! R&R! Do you like it? Hate it? Should I keep doing Percy Jackson Fics? Bye Bye!**


End file.
